


Don't Be Mad, Jean (Jean/Eren)

by Kou_sen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, M/M, i dont know...gay????, maybe angst sooner or later, yes definitely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou_sen/pseuds/Kou_sen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys. Both alike in dignity. In fair Los Angeles, where we lay our scene. From childish grudge break to new romance...ity. Where coffee mugs make teenage hands...unprepared for finals. From forth the fatal groins of these two boys, a pair of crossed arms make their sign of strife. Whose miseducated, piteous grade blows do with their bed carries their friends'......<br/>Jean and Eren are both horrible in Levi's class yet they're paired up for a horrible rollercoaster of kid science projects, dumb kisses, and awkward romance. Their fights may be big but their love can be even bigger and stronger. <br/>But even so, as Eren starts to fall even more for Jean, their fights seem to get a little out of hand. All Eren can do is hope for the best and continuously say "Don't be mad, Jean (ya bitch)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Horrible Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A heads up! I'm sorry if my work is stupid or incorrectly typed or organized. I'm gonna be honest, fanfiction isn't really my thing but I wanted to try it out a bit and see how it goes. So for the first time in forever, I'm going to write a fanfiction of these two dumb boys and a relationship I can see happening.  
> Feedback is well appreciated, I guess!

"The person's name that you pick out of this hat shall be your project partner. No tricks. No lies. No trading either. I've had enough of you damn brats always complaining about project partners and I think it's time you open both your damn eyes and see that this shit is reality. Pass the hat around, please. I'm watching all of your moves," Levi said, handing the small hat full of folded papers to Sasha in the corner.

As everyone randomly looked at Sasha, I saw Connie slightly gasp. Wondering what he was looking at, I tried to follow his eyes. Then, I saw it. "What's that in your desk, Miss Braus?" Levi started up again, glaring at Sasha in the eyes after she had passed it to the next desk. 

Now everyone was completely focused on what was going on. Sasha pushed the evidence further into her desk, "They're...books?" Levi pulled it out, out for everyone to see. "Really. Interesting...Are you blind to see that this isn't a book, Miss Braus. This is, what, a bag of potato chips?" There was silence. "Hey! Keep passing that hat around. Further more, Miss Braus, I think you deserve a meeting with Mr. Smith in the office right now. There's going to be a big meeting with you later. Please, don't miss it. And- don't dirty up the carpet with your muddled up shoes. It's disturbing to see piles of big-ass dirt and rocks sweeped to the corner after appointments." 

With that, Sasha had already left the room by the time half the class had taken all the paper slips. All us, the other half of the class without papers, had to do was wait and see who got paired up with who. Armin seemed to be paired up with Marco. Annie had paired up with Connie. Reiner paired up with Ymir. Bertholdt was fated with his complete height-opposite, Christa. Levi announced that Mikasa was paired up with Sasha. And so on, and so on. Finally after so long, I spotted Jean with a worried look as he stared at me from the other side of the class....Damnit... 

\---

The project was to be about anything completely complex. Like. Machinery complex. You needed a project that had genius shit in it. You needed to think like the professors of the world and just- your project could be looking for the cure for cancer, as long as you had proper, logical proportions and tables and everything. Man, I dunno how you explain it, but it just had to be super fucking cool, all right? We were supposed to come up with projects in 2 weeks and were supposed to present them to Levi. So, with my thinking and the gadgety-mind of Jean Kirk-en-stein, we were gonna do just very fucking well, now weren't we? 

***

"We'll have a meet-up tomorrow at my house about the project?" suggested Jean as we walked out to our lockers. "Yeah, sure. My place is kinda crappy anyways." I jokingly replied, walking off to my locker.

Mikasa and I shared rent of an apartment with Armin, teaming together ever since Mikasa's parents died in a car accident and my mother died of a horrible illness with no signs of help from my disappearing father. Armin's grandfather helped out from time to time whenever we really couldn't get out of a tough spot, but we barely need his help nowadays. Even with Armin and Mikasa around, I'd always manage to get the house messy and the place is only ever completely clean when I'm out of the house for a long period of time. 

\---

I closed my locker after putting away my books. 'One more period 'till break.' My stomach growled as I walked through the halls. 'Be patient, Yeager. Calm yourself.' I sat through science class with a growling stomach as Ms. Hanji talked about body anatomy and its 'interesting' cycles and functions. 'Shit. She's talking about the digestive system...Fuck- she's not seriously going to make us play that digesting game full of pictures of foo- she is...Shit, Yeager. If only you didn't skip out on that waffle and bowl of strawberries this morning. Listen to Armin next time, okay fucker?' I was forced to clench my stomachand pretend to be fine, though Hanji could look straight through to me. "Someone must've skipped out on the most important meal of the day, huh?" she said with a sly grin, but soon continuing on with the lesson. Armin was in the same class and I could feel him eye-balling me, thinking to himself "I told you to eat! I hope you've learned your lesson." It felt like hours 'till the lesson finally ended. "Now remember to study for your test that's going to be due next week!" Oh, how I ran. I ran and ran to put away my stuff and get to the cafeteria.

As I barged in, the smell of mashed potatoes, salad, and other foods made my stomach growl as fierce as a tiger. I quickly got in line, making sure to have my money with me. Yes, yes, yes! After I had gotten the food for my snack, I quickly sat next to Armin and Mikasa, seeing them with already packed snacks and lunches. "Yo, what the fuck guys?!" I said, seeing them as they opened their snacks. "What?" Armin asked, "We were going to give you yours, but you obviously were too much in a hurry of waking up early this morning." 

And the day went on with that. Lunch was better, had a lighter mood. Ate 'till I was unfit for P.E. right after. Oh, did I fall sick during P.E. I pretty much fucked up while running laps and threw up, having to be sent home. The face Jean made when he saw me throw up during P.E. class was priceless, and hopefully convincing him to wish to change partners for the project.

\---

My head ACHED inside the apartment. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like decades until Armin and Mikasa came back. "Your face is RED!" Mikasa said, glancing at me on the couch. "I'll get you water!" she said. "I'll get something to cool your forehead!" Armin shouted as he touched my chin and forehead, soon scrambling to the kitchen with Mikasa. 

Now that I thought about it, each breath of mine was pretty steaming. Feels like I could just smoke away, become a hollow skeleton then and there. Armin and Mikasa came back to aid, they had a clear answer to what was happening.

"You're not going to school!" they replied for the 5th time. "But I have a project meeting with Jean tomorrow. At HIS house." "Well, tell him he'll have to come over here." "How? I don't even have his phone numb-" I stopped to cough a bit. Hell. "Well. I...We'll see what we can do then. Armin'll stay with you guys if Jean comes over because I need to get books from the library for me and Sash-" "I-I can't stay here either. Marco and I agreed to meet-up at the Scientific Labratory where my grandpa works. We kinda decided about it during our 5 minute restroom break in P.E. and tomorrow's the only time my grandpa's really available for anything this week..." 

I stared at both of them, too tired to seem really angry about the fact that Jean and I would have to be alone in the apartment. "So...I see.." I said, my voice coarse, making me cough it out. "You might get better if you take a rest? We'll look for Jean tomorrow and tell him about it." Armin suggested, exchanging worried glances with Mikasa. She soon gave out a small sigh and patted my chest, which was now covered in blankets, and got up from the couch. "Well, I have homework to do." she said, walking to her room. The door closed with a creeeaakkk...leaving Armin and I on the couch. He gave me an unsure smile, shrugged, and got up. "I need to file my binders......and do my homework." 

'What the actual fuck? I can't believe this. I can't tell which situation is worse in the first place. I could've stayed at Jean's house (which is probably super fucking dirty) and to think about it is horrifying as it is. But the fact that I have to be in my room, alone with that fuckface is shitty too. While I'm doing the goddamn project, he'll probably be creeping around Mikasa's closet, looking for bras to steal or some shit. Fucking...GODDAMNIT.'


	2. In Sickness and Nothing Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's sick as hell and spends the day thinking about random things and infecting the air with his pathogens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems rushed, I'm sorry. I was trying to think of how this update was gonna work and how fast I would make it. So, here's this rushed piece of garbage, my friends.

After everything, I fell asleep heated and disgusted on the couch and woke up only an hour later. Not even moving an inch, I felt so tired and drained. I didn't always get sick. Maybe once or twice in a year, but there was always the same catch each time around. Whenever I got sick, IT WAS HELL. I'd be the most miserable all week long whenever I was sick and I'd feel like I was close to dying. Once, I was so sick that I got delusional. Yes, I remember it all. 

I was asleep yet I could hear someone calling my name. "Eren- Eren- Eren, wake up!" the voice would say. It sounded so worried, so anxious... As if I was really on the death bed. I'd open my eyes, yet wouldn't. My eyes were open in a sense that I could see Armin pounding on the window outside. Was the door locked? Maybe Mikasa'd get it later, I'd think to myself. Either way, Armin would continue to call out my name, pounding on the window. "Eren! Eren- Eren, just wake up! What is the worth of your existence if you don't wake up and live?" 

My eyes widened, but at the same time, they didn't. What did he mean? What was he saying? Am I really dying? "What are you saying? What are you even telling me?" I called back to Armin. Yet no matter how long I questioned him, he continued to scream at me and tell me to wake up. "What do you want from me?!" I yelled. I got up from the heated couch and it felt like I was in the ring of the Fires of Hell. Intense heat turned into flames and my heart started beating faster and faster. "Eren- Eren- Eren, wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake u-"

Then my eyes really did open. I was sweating like crazy, my breathing hard, feeling like I had just smoked off steam for the past 5 hours. I had tilted my head to see Armin taken a back from my sudden awakening and Mikasa about to dab my head with a cold, wet towelette. It took me a while to catch my breath...I felt like I had just been sent to the hospital yet here I was, safe at home. Maybe safe.

It was the worst experience so far but maybe this week would be even worse. Showing Jean my vulnerable side is bad as it is, but if I start to get delusional around him, he'll probably laugh and you might as well kill me. You see, I've known Jean for such a period of time that I know he'll make fun of me in any way he can. He'll take footage, voice recordings, whatever you can think of, and show it to his friends (if he had any) so he can make fun of me. Yes, he is that type of person, and that is the only type of person I have ever known for all the years I have been with him. 

I am so sick and tired of his attitude and what he thinks to be 'funny'. And of all the people in my class, I had to be partnered with him. 

\- - - 

The next day I stayed on my laptop all morning as Mikasa and Armin rushed to school. It was lonely...peaceful...quiet...and all mine until they came back. I could've cha-cha'd with tons of strippers and Mikasa and Armin would never have known. But I wasn't up for anything really. I didn't want to move at all. I just wanted to stay still and just...lie there. I could've slept too, but whenever I sleep too much, I get dizzy. Sleeping is amazing but when I'm sick, I'm just not up for it at all. I'm never up for anything when I'm sick.

I just wasted time on the internet, not even caring that I still had homework to catch up on. It was such a slow and wasted day that I felt like I could just die and everything'd be the same as it was. But obviously not as I had to work out project plans with Jean.

Jean. Jean. Jean. 

Such an awkward way to spell a name that was basically 'John'. Though, Jean always said that his name was not simply said as 'John' but as 'Jan' with some kind of French twist to it. Though, he couldn't always explain how this French twist affected the way his name was said. Seemed kind of stupid at first to be honest. But now I see the difference...weird. 

I remember when I was young, new people or visitors would call him "Jean" with that "een" instead of "an" part. It'd always piss Jean off. He'd get all offended and just rant about it for an hour to Marco or Connie. But now the problems were always revolving on how "They say John instead of Jan with the French twist!" and shit like that. I'll stare at him from afar as he rants his ass off and wonder What the hell is this kid's fucking problem? but obviously keep these thoughts to myself. Mikasa would probably tell me how it's none of my business or that I'm the one making a big deal about it...While Armin would slightly agree with Mikasa but me as well, giving that "I mean, yeah, it's none of our business...but it's kind of odd on how he gets so offended by the way people say his name. Well, anyways...." as usual. 

\---

Minutes went by, but not hours. No, no, no. Hours and hours were still ahead and I had nothing to do but be lazy and procrastinate. I was sick, I had everything to do alone. It should've been a paradise. But as I said, I'm not up for anything when I'm sick. The only activities that I was able to accomplish that hour were continuous coughs and never ending sneezes. I had basically been able to infect every square inch of air in the room just by lying down and letting the pathogens slowly take over me.

God, I had never felt so useless and paralyzed in my life. But maybe that's what was happening to me. I was just slowly being paralyzed in these few minutes and was soon to have Jean laugh at my humiliating and stupid demise. It's heartless to think of a teenager like that, I know. "He has a heart of his own too!" I know, I know, I know. But how could you be so sure? 

I ended up 'overheating' and passed out on the couch, not even having a decent meal during the time I was awake before. 

\- - - 

"Eat it, motherfuckers! HAHA! Boom! Boom- Ohhooohhh!!! Oh, shit- fuck- fuck- fuck!!!"

I woke up to violent movement and screaming on the couch. The culprit? The pony boy himself, Jean Kirschstein...playing MY video game.

"How the hell did you even get in?" I asked groggily, trying to sit up.

"Armin let me in before he left with Marc-ohhh shit!" Jean exclaimed as he continued to vigorously play without looking at me.

I looked at the clock on the wall. School ended 25 minutes ago.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I leaned onto the couch arm. Though, continuing to feel tired and deprived, I watched Jean play the game I gave up on months ago and see how I was much, much better than him at it anyways. How slow and misguided he was, despite the fact that there was always a tutorial in the beginning, showed how he never listened and ignored every bit of help given to him. The only reason why he was landing bombs and actually shooting enemies was because he was guessing and winging every move he had. Little did he know that this game was not only about beating enemies but about accomplishing tasks and getting EARNED achievements and gaining trust through certain moves in the game...But how could he know? How could he care? He was just some mindless kid trying to find a place on the top where he thought he belonged. . . But obviously didn't.

"You press 'RT' to run faster, dumbass. They'll catch you if you keep going that slow. Plus, bombs aren't gonna help you for shit," I told him. 

He fumbled around, looking through and through to find where 'RT' was, letting time tick a way as the enemies got closer and their screams got louder. He eventually found it and used it as if this was his only chance of surviving, not only in the game, but in reality. He felt pressured and you could see it in his expression. God, I just wanted to unplug the whole game and see everything shatter before him. It'd help me feel a lot better and would let us get a start on our project quicker. Oh, but he'd probably punch me for it. That wouldn't be good for either of us. Many reasons as to why but only little time to explain. 

I pushed my foot onto Jean's hip. He turned around giving me an annoyed look that asked, What do you want? , in which I happily answered with a look that answered, We have a fucking project to do, get off the game, you piece of shit. He groaned and paused the game, leaving it alone as he got up from the couch and walked towards his backpack. I sighed, got the remote and – being the angel I was – saved the game for this idiot with no desire of learning how to do anything.

"Do you really not know how to save a game?" I asked.

"Mom never let me play on those kind of consoles. Preferred that I was more of a computer kid than a console gamer."

"So, a kid with bad eyesight over a kid with unhealthy game addiction was better?"

"With the way you worded it, yeah. But it wasn't really her intention that way. She felt that I had could have a knowledge of technology and its insides rather than how to play on technology and use its outsides."

With that, Jean took out a glasses case from a pocket in his backpack and put on the glasses incased in it. I looked at him, wondering if he was serious. He caught me in the act and gave me a suggestive shrug, Yeah, I know. We both shrugged it off and pulled out our notebooks, both being crudely decorated with images drawn in sharpie. We opened to blank pages in our notebook, tapping our pens onto the once life giving trees. 

"Any...ideas?" 

"Well, seeing that you had the whole day all to yourself, I thought you'd have all this figured out by now."

"Well, seeing that I was sick and miserable as hell and that you would probably be the one trying to be a hero and take charge, I thought you'd have this all horribly planned out."

"Well, well, well, guess we see who was wrong."

"So were you, you piece of shit, don't blame this all on me."

"WELL, I'm just saying you had all day to yourself, you could've totally used the time given-"

"WELL, you would've completely done the same and would've done nothing just like me. Don't pretend I'm the only guilty one here-"

"WELL, I could've at least written down a few ideas while the other was writing down class notes for his sick partner-"

"WELL, I'M SORRY OKAY, DON'T BE MAD AND ALL DEFENSIVE ABOUT THIS-"

Instead of continuing the argument, Jean reached into his backpack, took out all the class notes he had written down that day, and shoved them onto my chest. They all dropped down to the floor, but our attention was on each other. I looked at him, wondering if he was seriously serious. 

A quiet, awkward, and unsure "Thanks..." dropped out of my mouth. Jean replying with a sloppy, mumbled, and also awkward "You're welcome." I bent down, but didn't get up from my seat, and picked up the notes given to me one by one. Jean looked around, sighing. Neither of us talked for those few minutes, the only noise finally stopping the silence was my loud, disgusting sneeze. Jean cringed as he got up and hunted for a box of tissues to then give to me on the table. 

I took one quickly out of the box and blew into it loudly. It was a humiliating scene, but sickness itself was a humiliating thing. Jean looked at me with disgust and cringed as I got up and threw away the infected tissue. 

"You always this disgusting when you're sick?"

"There's been worse."

"Gross."

"Nah, more like horrible hallucinations and near to death experiences..."

"Who do you want me to invite to your funeral then?"

"Haha, real funny."

Jean chuckled and leaned back onto his chair. He sighed loudly and put off movements that said, God, I'm bored. Let's take a break already, my mind's going to break down... 

"You realize that we've only been thinking up of ideas for our project for about 10 minutes, right? You can't be seriously getting tired now, right?"

Jean shook his head and leaned forward, "Now that's where you're wrong, my friend. I'm very serious about everything. Everything I say is 99.9% serious."

"Oh really?"

"Totally."

"Uh-huh...Now I take it that every single word that comes out of your mouth can and will be held against you."

"Mikasa."

We both laughed, me sneezing quite loudly in the process. Jean took out a tissue and handed it to me. For a moment, I was able to see a Jean that I never knew was real, that was attainable. But obviously that didn't mean we'd be getting a headstart on our project idea in any way. 

\---

We ended up sleeping on the couch. Jean in a fetus position on the other side of the couch while I was slouched against the couch arm with an arm hanging down from the side. Both of us were able to write down a couple of ideas for our project, but we then took a 'break' and started playing video games and drank soda and everything else you could think of to do while procrastinating. Soon we tuckered out and yeah.

I woke up when I tried stretching out my legs only to feel Jean's thigh blocking my way to freedom. Groaning, I started to kick him awake. A groggy "What time is it? What day is it?" slid out of my mouth. Answered with a "7:52...," interrupted with a yawn and then continued with, "Friday..."

"7:52 in the morning?"

"No, at night..." 

We both stretched our limbs, relaxing any tense points in our body. I sat up straight, soon leaning onto the couch arm again. Jean searched for his glasses, finding it under the couch, finger smudges all over it. He cringed and tried his luck by carefully wiping the lens with his shirt. Though he tried and tried, it just smudged the grease prints even more. I could see him mouth a quiet, but very aggravated Fuck. 

I got up from the couch and went to rummage through one of the island drawers. I found an alcohol wipe and took a paper towel to give to Jean. He looked at me with confusion when I handed the two opposites to him. "Use them to wipe your glasses, genius," I told him. And so he did. Seeing that my solution was a lot better than his shirt, he put on his glasses and leaned back with ease. Not long after, Mikasa and Armin walked in, both with the same tired expression on their faces. 

Jean and I went ahead and asked the same typical question. 

"How'd it go?"

"Sasha couldn't really concentrate and kept asking if we could go to the food court in the mall nearby the library we were in. Buuut, after she was full of food we were able to come up with a few ideas and look through some of the science books I borrowed from the library."

"Oh! Marco and I were able to discuss with my grandfather about how to create spark gloves!"

"Spark gloves?" all three of us asked.

"Yeah, spark gloves. When you rub your fingers together, a spark sparks out. Or something of that matter."

"Like Roy Mustang in that one show or something?"

"Precisely."

With that, Mikasa and Armin asked the same question to Jean and me. A long silence broke out until I sneezed, got up, and tried to look at the ideas we jotted down in our notebooks. 

"Sharp as hell frisbees?" Mikasa read out. 

"Grappling hook thing that gets powered by gas?" Armin read aloud with confusion.

"Magnifying sunglasses, magnet suits, spark suits, glow in the dark condo-"

"Th-that was Jean's idea. Not mine. In any way whatsoever. All Jean's on that one." I rudely interrupted. 

Looking back, all the ideas we had written down just a few hours ago made no sense. Whatever we were blazing before should never be touched again. Jean then realized the time, got his backpack, and went off into the night. When we'd meet up again was a mystery, but we'd figure it out somehow. It was only Friday, we had time to meet up on the weekend. But I didn't want to bring meeting up, I thought it'd make me look needy and worrisome. 

It's the first day after we were told about what to do, it's not like everybody would come up with something the next day, right? It's only the first day, you have plenty of time, I told myself for 5 straight days. 

\---

It was midnight and I was still sick and horribly sleep deprived. Darkness surrounded me everywhere. But there it sparked. Jean and I's project idea.


End file.
